Burned
by Evilous
Summary: One Shot.  Something inspired by my own clumbsy mistake and wishing I had Medic Mick around.  Stand Alone.


Okay everyone so here is a short little one shot I was inspired to write after my last incident. Wish I had Medic Mick to help out. At least something good came from it, some always fun Mick/Beth nookie. This one shot doesn't go with my saga is just a standalone piece.

_**Burned**_

Mick walked into the loft home earlier from a stake out than he'd planned. He always loved when the cheating spouses didn't waste time with dinner but went right for the action so he could come home early and get some action of his own.

"Damn it…oh owie owie…SHIT." Mick's attention drifted up the stairs as he heard Beth muttering a string of profanity mixed with the shower running.

Worried about her Mick hurries upstairs to check on her to make sure she hadn't slipped in the shower. Taking the stairs two at a time he reached the bathroom just in time to hear another slew of swears. He gave her a quick once over. Naked and standing in the shower with her hands held out away from the water trying to shake her mess of blonde hair. She reached for the bottle of shampoo but her hand was hit by the spray and she jerked back, "I give up."

"What's the matter?" Mick stepped closer.

His sudden appearance scared her and made her jump. "Aghhh, Mick you scared me."

"Sorry," he gave her a melting smile. "I managed to get done early and I come home to you yelling in the shower. I was worried about you. What happened?"

Beth stepped towards him and away from the spray of the shower holding up her hands for him to see. He could see how read they were, "I burnt them making lunch. They were starting to feel okay but then I discovered anything but cold water is painful."

Mick smiled at her and kissed her hands softly feeling the heat they still held. "Why don't you let me help you out?"

Beth watched as he stepped back and stripped his clothes off and moved into the shower with her. Mick walks her back under the spray slowly, "Keep your hands safe and I'll get you all clean."

She did as he said and held her hands away enjoying the way he worked the shampoo into her hair giving her scalp a good massage before rinsing it clean. "Close your eyes Beth." She did and he pulled her back a bit further until she was completely under the spray. Next he grabbed her loufa and put a good amount of her favorite body wash onto it and got it all lathered up. He started with her shoulders and then he did each arm.

When he reached her shapely bottom he couldn't help but give it a little extra attention. As he moved his arms around to her front he washed her breasts making sure they were squeaky clean. Beth let out a soft moan as his journey continued down her stomach, his desire brushing her thigh as he worked.

Mick can sense her arousal and his ragging erection was proof enough that he wanted her but first he had to take care of her. She was hurt and he was after all a trained medic. He continues his cleaning of her doing each of her legs before he rinsed her off with care. He wrapped his arms around her and making sure the suds were gone then reached back and turned off the water.

Beth turned to face him and raised an eyebrow at his current state of desire. "You just got me all clean Mick but all I have are dirty thoughts."

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed their towels and wrapped one around his waist before he started drying her off. "You know I have my own thoughts Beth. When I was taking listening to the wife and her lover trying to find an angel to get the shots I couldn't wait to get home to you."

Beth swayed against him as he dried her off enjoying the seduction in his voice. Her hands still hurt but his voice was like honey and it was beginning to override everything else.

Mick stopped behind her and whispered into her ear, "Do you trust me Beth?"

"Always," she breathed.

"Close your eyes." She obeyed his command. Mick brought her hands up to inspect them again. They weren't bad, would heal on their own in a day or two but they were inconveniently located and they caused his Beth pain.

Letting the change overtake him Mick brought one of his hands up to his fang and drew a finger across one of his fangs to bring blood. "I want you to suck on my finger Beth." She opened her mouth easily and Mick stuck his finger in.

Beth tasted blood and almost pulled away but Mick had done this on purpose. It tasted like she'd bit her tongue. It wasn't horrible but not the greatest taste ever but she did as Mick said and sucked on his finger. He pressed his erection against her backside and began to push against her as she sucked. Her mind became clouded and all she could focus on was her desire.

Mick pulled his finger from her mouth and turned her to face him dropping their towels to the ground. He had he in his arms and deposited on the bed in a flash covering her body with his. He nudges her legs apart easily and thrust in quickly. She was drenched. He was aroused beyond belief having washed her and then her sucking on his finger on his blood.

It didn't take long, their bodies moving together in a simple rhythm. Beth had her hands pulling against him wanting to touch all of him as her legs wrapped around him keeping him close. Mick traced his fangs across her neck as he felt her body quiver before she shattered all around him. He worked with her pushing her through one and with his blood in her brought her in for a close second before finding his own release biting her for a third.

When Beth finally became fully aware she opened her eyes. Never having opened them after Mick told her to close them in the bathroom. She was lying on top of Mick with her hands pressed against his chest.

Sitting up Beth looked at her hands, "They're healed."

Mick grinned as he watched her figure it out. "Your blood…it healed my burns."

"It sped the process up."

"It also…it made me…I don't know but it was incredible."

"It has that effect." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them, "All better."

"Mick? Why didn't you do that first? Then I would have been able to shower myself."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe I wanted to wash you." He pulled her back down to his lips and kissed her softly, "Honestly I didn't think about it until I was in the shower washing you. But I wasn't going to stop what I was doing."

"My own personal medic," she looked at him happily. "I could get used to this."

The End

Evilous


End file.
